


some princes don't become kings

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [3]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, 15 Days of FatT 2018, Contemplation, M/M, Spring in Hieron, rosana and alyosha are really just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: ephrim thinks about spring, and what that means





	some princes don't become kings

**Author's Note:**

> title from [stay frosty royal milk tea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ3-tgcGC3Q) by fall out boy
> 
> day 3: metamorphosis

It was hard for Ephrim, those first few months, though he did his best to keep the others from noticing that. He was Ephrim the Savior to some, Unveiler of the False Samothes, the one who would help keep the Heat and the Dark at bay. He worked alongside the, building barricades of Starstuff and formatting the layout of where and how renovations should be done. Throndir and Rosana were tremendously helpful, and he wished their small flock would pay as much mind to them as they did to him. Such was the price, though (and if he thought that bitterly, only he would know).

The more he worked the less he felt like himself, or at least, the less he felt like the self he had portrayed on his journeys since becoming a Prince of the Creed. Ephrim was no stranger to hardship or manual labor, but now that that it was near constant, it changed him. His hands were rougher, arms and shoulders, which had ached near every night at start, were now thick with newly-defined muscle. Even his face had changed, but what it was he couldn’t quite place.

One night as he and Thronidr lay together, Throndoir tiredly traced the lines of Ephrim’s face with one hand.

“You seem more…solemn, I think. Much more like you’ve got a weight on your back.”

“Are you saying I’m starting to look old?” The note of vanity in his voice surprised him. He’d thought he’d long since lost any pride in his looks after all that had occurred, but apparently not. 

Throndir laughed softly and kissed him on the temple. “No. You just seem...more. I don’t really know how to describe it.”

“...Is it bad?”

He hummed absently. “I don’t think it’s necessarily bad or good. It just is. But don’t worry, you’re still the prettiest one here.” Throndir fell asleep quickly after that, but Ephrim was up for a few hours more, contemplating his words. He supposed he was handling more responsibilities, however the fact that that weighed heavily on him enough that others were beginning to notice was something he was unaware of. And a little bit worrying.

Finding Alyosha was a turning point. With him came fresh growth, literally, plant life and the discoveries needed to usher in spring. Between the two of them, they made the little sanctuary a place where the people could thrive.

One warm day, Ephrim allowed himself to be pulled into some festivity or other that was happening. He danced with several people and eventually was roped into making daisy chains with the children. One child shyly placed a crown weaved together with several different kinds of flowers upon his hair, and smiled when Throndir laughed upon seeing him later that day.”

“What?”

“You look like a prince again.”

Ephrim removed it from his head and turned it over in his hands, examining it thoughtfully. It looked a bit like the laurel wreaths that would sometimes be award on Sun Days to competitors.

“No,” he said finally, placing the crown back on his head. “I look like a charioteer.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @queerlydeparted


End file.
